wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne Tisserand
“Living alone can be tough, but I make due. My apartment is much comfier than my traveling accommodations, that's for sure." Description Jeanne is a meek and feminine boy around 14 years old with light blue eyes and jaw-length blonde hair. He tries his best to accommodate everyone and would much rather slip away from conflict than have to deal with anything too stressful. Considering his looks, demeanor and aversion to conflict, it isn’t surprising that he is often mistaken for a girl. And that was before he started dressing as one for the sake of his job as a circus acrobat. Skills Jeanne has always been more agile than most; only improving once he started getting proper acrobatic training. And though not nearly as impressive as his agility, Jeanne is also a decent seamstress who makes most of his costumes for performances. He is currently trying his hand at cooking. Abilities Jeanne’s supernatural abilities come from his merging with expert weaver and first spider, Arachne. Her influence manifests itself through Jeanne in a number of ways. The simplest way is the properties of spiders. With it Jeanne can walk on vertical walls or the ceiling, produce venoms, drain energy and is given enhanced strength and agility, the latter augmenting his already superb natural agility beyond superhuman levels. His flashier, notably supernatural ability is the production of magical thread from his fingertips and his inherent mastery of it. The property of the thread can change at his will; being sticky, flexible, tough or razor sharp, and anywhere in between. He can use them to poison and drain his prey while keeping his distance, shape them into parachutes, false walls, or give himself invisible tightropes to walk on and lines to entangle those trying to chase him down. Another use for them is to make clothing. While it doesn’t seem as useful as razor wire at first, its special properties allow him to make lightweight clothing with strength far better than any bulletproof vest. Background As the only son of a famous French movie star, Jeanne (given the name of his mother, who died during childbirth) was always expected to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a great man of the cinema. Unfortunately he was extremely shy and couldn’t concentrate on anything but the people staring at him, and would much rather spend his time sewing or climbing trees. Constantly being teased about his looks and not being able to win his father’s approval lead to Jeanne becoming depressed with his current home situation and eventually run away from home. One day while on the road, the ringmaster of a traveling circus noticed Jeanne’s acrobatic prowess while goofing off in a tree nearby. He pleaded with Jeanne to give the circus life a try, and although Jeanne had reservations about preforming, he couldn’t just outright refuse the man without going to see what it was like. While up high in the air, he quickly found that the audience watching him was the last thing on his mind. He officially joined and traveled with them as “The Beautiful and Graceful Jeanne”, purposely capitalizing on his girlish looks. Jeanne traveled with the group for about a year until they changed their venue to North America, where he was given the opportunity to attend school during the off season. He enrolled in a public high school in Mumble, but had to keep his true gender a secret from the public on the ringmaster’s orders. People would much rather see a beautiful girl preform than a beautiful boy, and so Jeanne donned a girl’s uniform and began high school as a female. Fun Facts *Jeanne is played by king, who also plays Alex, Viki, Diana, and many, many others. *Jeanne as a bit of an aversion towards shoes and will often take them off whenever he gets a chance. *Oh, songs. Probably this one. Pretty much all I listened to when writing his first posts.